happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sweet Rom-ants
Sweet Rom-ants is a HTFF episode. Plot Auzy has a picnic with Polleina, when the latter overhears some tiny screams for help. Hopping onto Auzy's head with a pair of binoculars, she spots Licky sucking up the Ant Family. Auzy places his insect friend on the ground as he goes to settle the issue. Lustly just so happens to be passing by when she sees the seemingly unattended picnic spot. Licky has the baby ant wrapped around his tongue. Before he could enjoy his meal, however, Auzy grabs his tongue and yanks it, freeing the Ant Family, who leave in a panic. After scolding Licky for his actions, Auzy returns to his picnic to now find Lustly sitting there. She instantly becomes smitten with the approaching stranger. Polleina crawls out from under Lustly's feet and argues with the ferret for sitting her and for trying to flirt with her friend. Auzy lets Polleina into his palm and the two depart. Lustly, growing jealous, schemes to get rid of the ant so she could have Auzy for herself. Later, Auzy is shown asleep under a tree, Polleina resting atop his head. Lustly very quietly sneaks up on the two before licking a lollipop and using it to scoop up Polleina. Once she discards of the stuck ant, she drops a raisin in Auzy's hair. Auzy awakens and gently taps Polleina with his finger. The raisin falls on the ground and remains motionless when Auzy tries to wake it up. Assuming Polleina is dead, Auzy begins to weep. Lustly places her hand on his shoulder in order to comfort him. Polleina is behind a shrub as she struggles to peel herself from the lollipop. Licky picks up the candy, and seeing the extra surprise attached to it, he excitedly scrambles to eat her. However, he trips over a rock and the lolly is lodged into his eye socket. He yanks out the stick with his eyeball now at the tip, allowing Polleina to escape. He pursues the ant despite his injury. Auzy sets up his picnic with Lustly as his partner, though he is now depressed. Polleina, seeing the two together, assumes the worst and sadly turns around, when Licky picks her up. Auzy hears a faint scream and quickly notices her in distress. He goes to rescue her, angering Lustly to the point where she bursts a bag of raisins and they are scattered all over her body. Licky thinks she is covered with ants and wraps his tongue around her, squeezing her to death. Lustly's carcass is dragged towards Licky and she posthumously ends up kissing him. Auzy and Polleina leave, happily reunited, while Licky chokes on the body that his now stuck halfway down his throat. Deaths #Lustly is crushed by Licky's tongue. #Licky chokes on Lustly's corpse. Injuries #Polleina is sat on by Lustly. #Licky's eye is skewered and pulled out. Trivia *Despite their previous appearances, this is the first episode where Auzy and Polleina are starring characters. *Sniffles was originally in Licky's place. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes